Programmable living tissue stimulators such as programmable heart pacemakers or implantable drug pumps have been utilized in the medical field for several years. One example of a programmable tissue stimulator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 957,410 filed on Nov. 3, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,850. A programmable tissue stimulator system typically comprises an implanted stimulating signal generator, an implanted memory means for storing control signals or parameters for the implanted signal generator, external programming means for generating control signals in accordance with predetermined input signals, means for transmitting control signals to the implanted memory means, and means for generating verification signals that indicate the transmitted control signals have been received by the implanted memory means. One shortcoming of programmable tissue stimulator systems, such as programmable pacemakers, is a capability to quickly and accurately select control signals to be stored in the implanted memory means by an apparatus that is readily transportable and can be easily utilized by an operator. Conventional methods for programming a programmable pacemaker typically consist of selecting a control signal to be stored in the implanted memory means through use of toggle switches or a plurality of control switches each corresponding to a control signal to be stored. Problems with such systems are that a switch corresponding to an incorrect control signal could be depressed, or a plurality of toggle switches could be incorrectly configured. There has long been a need for a control and display system for programmable pacemakers which minimizes the possibility of programming an incorrect control signal through operator error and provides visual feedback to an operator as to the control signals stored within the implanted memory means. The display and control system of the present invention provides such a system.